


Breakdown

by MsDaHedgehog



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Thompson Is An Idiot, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Happy, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Tony Stark, Senior Year Field Trip, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaHedgehog/pseuds/MsDaHedgehog
Summary: Life for Peter since the spider bite has steadily gotten a little more hectic with each passing year. Growing relationships and increasing responsibility prove to be getting too much for the teenager. When it all comes to blows, those closest to him are there to help him through.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Hulk & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Breakdown

Peter had had _enough_.

He was a Senior, finals were coming up, college applications were entering the final rounds of processing and the AcaDec team had made it to Nationals for the fourth year running. All this on top of his now official internship at Stark Industries and his nightly excursions as his wall-crawling alter-ego, Peter was finding himself stretched pretty thin. Pressure was mounting from all corners and now that he and MJ had mutually agreed to put their relationship on hold until things started to ease up, Peter found himself slowly starting to crack.

Peter was _tired_.

It wasn’t that he didn’t sleep, he _did,_ he just didn’t sleep _well_. Sure, he tried to get his recommended hours when he could, sometimes achieving it twice a week at least, but once he was out, he tossed and turned constantly. Nightmares plagued him. Seeing May die; Ben, Tony, Ned, MJ – even Mr Delmar – meant he woke drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He almost always drifted back off… sometimes the nightmares repeated themselves, sometimes they didn’t. May stopped commenting on the bags under his eyes after his repeated reassurances that he was fine, though he suspected she and Tony talked constantly about him. He found himself caring a little less every day.

Peter was going to _break._

Everyone could see it coming. Peter knew, deep down, that it was all going to come crashing down at some point. He knew everyone was keeping a close eye on him, that MJ talked to Ned who talked to May who talked to Tony (who also got updates from Happy) and they all agreed Peter was going to crash soon and it was not going to be pretty. Peter was going to break… but no one expected it would be on his Senior Field trip – to Stark Industries – in front of his Academic Decathlon team… in the middle of a Hulk-out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! 
> 
> New fic in the midst of all the others for multiple fandoms. 
> 
> So far, this is the only chapter written and I'm trying to plan out where it's going to go. Please comment and throw idea at me and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Much love!


End file.
